


zegar

by rossieash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Domestic fluff at the end??, Gen, Insomnia, M/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossieash/pseuds/rossieash
Summary: Noce były najgorsze.





	zegar

**Author's Note:**

> znowu torturuje mojego ukochanego Tony:ego ale mam prawo bo jest 4.53 a ja nie spalam od wczoraj także ಥ⌣ಥ

Noce były najgorsze. Długie, ciemne, samotne i stanowczo za ciche. Tak ciche, że czasami, gdy tępo patrzył na sufit spowity szarym ciemniem, słyszał krew płynącą w żyłach. Słuchał jej więc, wypominając sobie wszystkie błędy, jakie popełnił za życia, a nie było ich mało, zadając dziesiątki pytań bez odpowiedzi, odgrywając te same sytuacje znowu i znowu i tak do znudzenia, do czwartej nad ranem, do momentu, w którym żmudne tykanie zegara wgryzało się w każdy atom jego istnienia. Nie dało się zagłuszyć myśli i wspomnień, w przeciwieństwie do zegara. Niczemu nie winne urządzenie pewnej feralnej nocy, a raczej wczesnego poranka, zostało ściągnięte ze ściany, by sekundy później uderzyć o zimną podłogę i wydać z siebie ostatni chrobot.

  
Anthony Stark kucał wśród odłamków plastiku z dłońmi kurczowo zaciśniętymi na nieco za długich włosach powyżej karku, w ciemności rozpraszanej jedynie przez blask wydawany z urządzenia na jego klatce piersiowej. Bladobłękitne światło raziło go w zaczerwienione ze zmęczenia oczy, chciał wstać, wyjść stamtąd, zamknąć drzwi, uciec... Dlaczego tego nie zrobił? Sam nie do końca wiedział, przed czym uciekał. Usiadł na podłodze i dalej patrzył w ciemność, a ona patrzyła na niego milionem swoich oczu, dotrzymując mu towarzystwa. O brzasku, razem z narastającym szumem ruchu drogowego, pojawiły się łzy bezradności.

  
Trwało to dłużej, niż sam mężczyzna miałby odwagę czy godność przyznać. Chociaż od czasu, kiedy wszystko wróciło do normy, minęło wiele miesięcy, a od wydarzeń na Tytanie jeszcze więcej, to wszystko było mu tak bliskie, jakby działo się zaledwie kilka godzin temu. Bolało w ten sam sposób, niezmiennie o sobie przypominając i wciąż na nowo rozdrapując zaropiałe rany. Poranne ptaki niczego nie rozumiały, radośnie poćwierkując o 4.19 rano. O, jakże im zazdrościł.

  
Kawa była dobra, ale tylko do czasu, kiedy nie dało się już ignorować drżących dłoni czy ukrywać sporadycznych drgawek przed resztą osób mieszkających, odwiedzających Stark Tower. Alkohol był zakazanym owocem, którego zrywać nie zamierzał, bo wiedział, że jak zacznie, to skończyć może śpiąc, ale trzy stopy pod ziemią. Leki nie działały. Życie nie działało. Czuł, że wpada coraz głębiej i z każdym kolejnym dniem ciężej jest napełnić płuca powietrzem. Jeszcze te jebane ptaki za oknem, jakby ten raz, ten jeden jedyny raz mogły się, _kurwa_ , zamknąć. Ale to nie one były problemem.

  
Zamnął powieki i wziął płytki oddech, próbując ukoić nerwy – nie podziałało. Ciche kroki na korytarzu, godzina 4.32, szuranie i westchnięcie. Gdy wreszcie zebrał się w sobie i uchylił drzwi do swojej pieczary, niemal spojrzał w lustro. Przez ułamek sekundy w bezradnym obliczu Doktora Stephena Strange'a zobaczył dokładnie ten sam wyraz, to samo nieme cierpienie i skrajne wyczerpanie, ten sam brak nadziei.

  
O 4.37 zaczęło świtać, wtedy już siedział obok wyższego mężczyzny na krześle przy kuchennym stole, z dłońmi owiniętymi wokół kubka czarnej kawy. Długo nie potrzebowali słów, po prostu patrząc przed siebie, nie zadając pytań, byli. Tak było łatwiej. Dwie ponure postaci snujące się po ciemnych korytarzach wieży o nieboskich godzinach, dwie zbłąkane dusze zmęczone wieczną, a przynajmniej tak im się wydawało, tułaczką, razem. Tak było łatwiej.

  
\- Pięknie śpiewają te ptaki – któregoś poranka powiedział Strange. A może „powiedział Stephen”? Tony nie wiedział. Tony tylko pokiwał głową, pociągając nosem, i oparł głowę na ramieniu wyższego mężczyzny. I zasnął w pierwszych promieniach wschodzącego słońca.


End file.
